


jopping

by elephantbag



Category: SuperM
Genre: Crack, Jopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantbag/pseuds/elephantbag
Summary: Jopping: ejaculating into another’s ear, specifically another man.





	jopping

**Author's Note:**

> If you can manage to see all of the “jop” memes in the same way after this, you’re a much stronger person than I am. Thank you to @aromanticjungkook for the beta work and the brainstorming ♡

Jongin stares blankly at the laptop screen, words in English that he can read but not entirely comprehend staring back at him. His eyes move down from it, across the keyboard and up the slim body of the man sat next to him, landing on his expectant face with no trace of disgust or judgment on his own features.

“You want me to come in your ear?”

“Well, yeah,” Taemin supplies, eyebrows bunching together in confusion at the center of his face. “That’s what it says, right? I’m getting better at reading it, but I’m not that confident yet.”

“Right,” he replies, dragging the word as his brain tries to come up with a reason as to why exactly they would waste their precious downtime exploring whatever this is when a simple blowjob does the trick. He’d rather come on Taemin’s face instead.

_ Jopping. _

Who knew there was more to it than combining words? He sure as fuck did not. How Taemin found this and how much research he’s put into it seem like things he’s better off not knowing. “Sure, I’ll do it. Get ready while I tell Baekhyun-hyung to stay away from the bedrooms for a bit.”

The large smile that stretches across Taemin’s face would be worth exploring a thousand weird and likely unsatisfying kinks, he thinks.

He finds Baekhyun lounging outside in his pajamas, scrolling through something on his phone and soaking up the late morning sun. He doesn’t bat an eye when warned to not go much further than the kitchen for an hour or so, but does offer a ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows. Jongin turns his back on him. He’s got more important things to be dealing with at the moment, like finding out how to become aroused when the endgame is to blow his load in his best friend’s ear.

He should have known that getting hard would be the least of his problems in this situation. Taemin’s small fingers circling around his shaft feel the same as usual, which is to say they feel very good, the right grip and speed after years of doing this together. It takes no time at all for his dick to be thick and straining where Taemin jacks it near his mouth, blinking slowly at him through his blonde fringe. That’s when they run into some issues.

“Do you want me to – how do we – where do I stand? Do you want to bend your head to the side or is that uncomfortable?” He asks, shuffling to the side to try and find the best angle.

“I don’t know,” Taemin replies, letting go of Jongin’s dick to ensure that his hair is tucked behind his ears properly, as if there’s any way possible to do this without him getting come in his hair. He moves his head this and that way, trying various angles and positions, stopping after a solid two minutes to look at Jongin with a twinkle of hope in his eyes. “Do any of them work?”

“Um,” he says. He was not paying nearly enough attention to individual angles. “I guess if you bend your head a little bit and I turn my body more like this?”

They move about until he’s got a clear shot of Taemin’s ear, which is the weirdest sight he’s ever had of Taemin’s body. He’s seen him in various states of undress, an even bigger variety of positions, and it comes down to the fact that someone’s ear is not a body part you look at with such a level of attention often, if ever. He’s sure he’s bitten and sucked on Taemin’s ears before, but that’s an in the heat of the moment kind of foreplay. This is planned, calculated. Not entirely unpleasant, but he can only get so soft with Taemin’s face so close to his dick.

He jacks himself off for a bit, observing as Taemin’s eyes fall shut and his lashes cast shadows on his plump cheeks. He seems peaceful, but they’re exploring a kink. Is ‘peaceful’ the vibe they should be going for here?

“Hey,” he says, twisting his torso to move closer to Taemin’s mouth, dick dragging against his cheek. “Is everything alright?”

Taemin’s eyes open slowly, his head turning back around to its original position. He presses a kiss to the very tip of Jongin’s dick and offers him a sweet smile. “Yeah, you can keep going.”

He blinks, pressing his lips together but being unable to hold back after a minute, letting out a honking laugh that sounds too loud in the otherwise quiet bedroom. Taemin opens a single eye to look at him and he laughs again, can’t hold back in the face of how ridiculous the situation is.

He jacks himself off faster, moving as close as he can be and paying attention to any part of Taemin that isn’t the part he’s supposed to come inside. He’s not sure this is good for anyone’s health, but he’s not about to stop this to go do research. “Does this feel good for you? Do you even feel anything?”

“I feel the head of your cock bumping my ear, yeah,” Taemin replies.

He laughs again, so loud it echoes in the large and empty room, so hard he can feel his stomach cramping up and tears springing to the corners of his eyes.

“Taemin-ah,” he starts, laughter sneaking in and distorting his words. He takes a step back, wiping under his eyes with his clean hand and trying his best to get his breathing under control. He’s never found himself in a more absurd situation. “I love you, I really do, but I don’t think I can do this right now.”

Taemin snorts, throwing himself down on the bed with his limbs spread out like a starfish and a lopsided smile lighting up his face. “Okay. If you want, feel free to come up here and I’ll finish sucking you off.”

He smiles back at him, always happy at how easy things are between them, the comfort and familiarity of it much like a soothing balm over a sunburn. “I promise I’ll come in your ear next time.”


End file.
